


Merlins nightmare

by Starwing200



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin has fears, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Arthur startles awake. He blinks drowsily looking around for what woke him up. He hears a groan he looks at merlins sleeping from and can see the back of his tonic is covered in sweat. And that merlins making a noise like he's in pain.





	Merlins nightmare

Arthur startles awake. He blinks drowsily looking around for what woke him up. He hears a groan he looks at Merlin’s sleeping from and can see the back of his tonic is covered in sweat. And that merlins making a noise like he's in pain. Arthur realizes Merlin is having a nightmare and starts shaking Merlins shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Merlin," Arthur says softly "wake up its just a nightmare wake up love" Merlin reacts by jumping up he blinks wildly in the dark looking around for danger of some sort before turning his gaze to Arthur. Arthur pulls Merlin to him rocking him slowly back and forth while whispering "its ok merlin it was just a dream its ok" Merlin slowly calms down. arthur hesitantly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" You died" Merlin spoke his voice cracking at the word died "I couldn't save you". " its alright love it was just a dream nothings going to hurt me or you for that matter" how do you know" Merlin whispers "because I'm courting the most powerful and bravest warlock to ever walk the earth" but what if that's not enough what if I'm not enough" Merlin whispers sadly "then you have the most skilled swordsmen in Camelot to protect you" Merlins response comes instantly "well I wouldn't say the best” Merlin response cheekily. Arthur let’s out a sigh of relief knowing if Merlin is joking then all is well again. " Do you want to try and go back to sleep?" Arther asked quietly Merlin lets out a small nod and says " what do I have to fear knowing I'm sleeping with the most skilled swordsmen in Camelot" Arthur lets out a quiet chuckle and lays flat on his back merlin curls around him his head tucked under Arthur's chin goodnight love Arthur whispers when he doesn't get a response and looks down Merlin is already asleep he can feel merlins soft breaths against his neck Arthur laughs quietly and closes his eyes falling asleep instantly.


End file.
